La Admiradora del Amor
by unsonidoenelsilencio
Summary: Años después del final de Amanecer, Bella termina escribiendo diariamente una columna sobre el amor en un diario popular. One-Shot dedicado al Día de San Valentin. ¿Te pasas a ver?


Antes que empiecen a leer, hoy es 14/2! Solo les quería desear un Feliz San Valentín a los que tienen pareja y a las solteras o solteros que seguimos buscando con quien compartirlo, este año puede llegar a ser nuestro año de suerte!

* * *

Cerré Orgullo y Prejuicio después de haberlo leído 86 veces esta noche, Edward tocaba el piano y Nessie estaba con su móvil... mandándole mensajes a Jake. Reí por lo bajo, levantándome del sofá, yendo a buscar el diario que Alice me había dejado tras la puerta esta mañana muy temprano. Ya sabía dónde buscar, abrí en la página 25 y empecé a releer mi trabajo, el que había hecho y enviado la noche anterior.

13-02 – Página 25

Sección Parejas.

Hola a todos, queridos lectores.  
Hoy es víspera de San Valentín, ¿están preparados para mañana? Les dejo el fragmento de hoy. _'Las dos Caras del Amor'_. Pero antes de comenzar, quiero dedicarle este relato a una amiga mía con la cual compartí una gran etapa de mi vida, el instituto. Angela, esto es para vos.

_¿Qué es el amor? El amor es algo lamentablemente peligroso, como todo lo peligroso, este sabe cómo entrar en escena… en algunos casos solo basta una mirada, en otros algunas charlas, en otros casos después de varias citas y en otros, raros pero muy comunes entra el odio. Como todos sabemos, y creo que lo dije en la nota anterior, el amor y el odio son un combo. Lo quieras o no, todo o nada. Vos sos el que decide, y como dicen el que no arriesga no gana._

_Piensen en esto, si uno ama a alguien, no importa el vinculo, amistad, padre-hija, noviazgo, si uno realmente ama, odia al que quiera hacerle daño o quiere interferir de alguna manera inadecuada con aquella persona especial. También se odia por dolor, desde el dolor de una despedida hasta el dolor de un amor no correspondido o indebido, en eso no es solo dolor también la frustración. Ni hablemos de un amor platónico, esa persona con la que soñas despierta… que pasaría si te dijera que nunca va a suceder, que dejes tus sueños para cosas más importantes como tu carrera, tu familia, tu trabajo, tu jardín, lo que realmente es tu vida. ¿Qué sentirías? Yo les digo, me odiarías, en algunos casos me odiarías porque no podes aceptar la realidad y en otros porque rompí una ilusión. Aunque creo en el amor imposible, tengo que decirles a todos, que en algunos casos es mejor cortar de raíz porque tarde o temprano te vas a dar cuenta que nunca va a pasar y que desperdiciaste parte de tu vida en sueños inútiles. Digamos que solo… aceleras el proceso. Pero tengan cuidado, no se puede hacer con cualquier persona. Hay otros casos además de los señalados, pero tardaría todo el día escribiéndoles el listado y creo que no llegarían ni a la mitad, así que esto lo dejo acá porque creo que entendieron mi punto._

_Pero como cualquier otra cosa… el amor también tiene un lado bueno. Qué pasaría si te encontrarás con la persona adecuada, en el momento adecuado, y sintieras algo en el estomago, como mariposas… una sonrisa boba se extendiera en tus labios y no podrías parar de mirarlo. Bueno solo tengo algo que decir, ¡LES PRESENTO AL AMOR! _

_Pero no todo es tan bueno, se los digo por experiencia, el amor trae sus cosas. Y si realmente amas a la otra persona, aceptas todo lo que viene con él, sus hijos, su mascota, su forma de ser… Y el día en que todo parece un final, lo único que haces es mirarlo a él, porque eso basta más que mil palabras. Una mirada. Un roce. Un beso. Son distintas maneras de expresar lo que sienten, no importa cuál sea, si amas lo sentís y no con un roce ni un beso, sino con el corazón. _

_Este es el momento en que te preguntas, quién soy yo, y qué se de esto. Lo que sé… comparado con todo lo que es el amor, lo que sé no es nada. Porque estudiar el amor, no es como una carrera universitaria con años definidos, sino algo que dura, décadas, siglos, una eternidad… y si la tengo, ¿por qué no aprovecharla?_

_Att. La Admiradora del Amor._

Sobre la autora

La Admiradora del Amor, vive en una linda cabaña en un bosque con su familia. Es una vegetariana con todas las letras, como suele llamarse a sí misma. Su esposo, su hija y ella pasan los días soleados viendo películas en casa, y los días de tormenta jugando en el jardín. Comparte con su otra parte de la familia toda su vida, y los adora a todos. Su esposo sufre los trastornos del amor, está completamente celoso del tal 'chucho' como suele decir él que coquetea con su hija, pero también se alegra de verlo junto a la segunda luz de su vida. Aunque ella es licenciada en letras, sicología, medicina y abogacía prefiere quedarse en su casa escribiendo sobre lo que más le gusta. Su cuñado 'el fortachón' como ella suele llamarlo, se burla de su trabajo, pero La Admiradora simplemente lo ignora.

Ella está en la cima, y aunque le tenga miedo a las alturas, con su esposo que la ama, su hija y el resto de la familia, no cree probable que caiga, porque con ellos, cree muy difícil perder el equilibrio… porque siempre van a estar para que pueda apoyarse.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?** Este one-shot, originalmente lo publiqué en el foro de una amiga, Smile. Va dedicado a ella(: Espero que les haya gustado, si ese es el caso, _¿me regalan un review?_

¿Se pasan por _Finding Our Way _{mi otro fanfic}? Que estén bien!(:


End file.
